Episode 6: A Moment of Weakness
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Tiva! A drunken night of mourning, turns to a breaking of Gibbs' rule 12.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 6: Tiva- A moment of Weakness.

_The Team go out to the bar. Ziva has just lost her father and gets rather drunk to drown her sorrows. Tony ends up taking her home and she asks him to stay. She confesses her love for him and they end up sleeping together. _

Chapter 1

Drunk

At NCIS headquarters, the team are getting ready to go out for the happy hour at the local wine bar. It's been 7 years since Kate's death and those who knew her are going out for a drink in her memory. Abby thinks that Kate would have been pleased that she and McGee had made it work, she'd be even more pleased to know that Abby and McGee are expecting a baby. If it's a girl Abby and McGee are going to call her Kate, much to everyone's pleasure.

Unfortunately, it's not just a memorial drink for Kate but for Ziva it is a memorial to her father, who died a few weeks before. They enter the bar in pairs. Abby with McGee, Ducky and Gibbs, Tony and Ziva and Jimmy and Breena, his fiancée. They take their usual seats at the bar. Abby on a bar stool beside Ducky and Breena. Jimmy and McGee stood behind them, arms wrapped around their women. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva sit at the other end of the bar. McGee rests a hand gently on Abby's stomach and her 'barely-there' bump. She smiles at him and lays her hand over his as the baby nudges her. McGee smiles and Ducky places his hand below McGee's and smiles at Abby. She smiles back, gleefully.

Ziva slowly drowns her sorrows in liquor. Tony offers to drive her home an when they reach her apartment she asks him to stay and he accepts but insists on sleeping on the sofa. So, they both sit up with coffee for a while, talking.

"I've been learning Hebrew, Ziva." Tony said as she carried two mugs of coffee over to her sofa.

"You have, Tony?" Ziva asked shocked.

"Yeah, I don't know much yet, Ziva. I've learnt one phrase which seems apt to your situation."

"Oh, what's that?" She asked as she settled herself beside him and handed him a mug.

"Thanks. Aht lo Levad." Ziva smiled at this.

"Very good, Tony. I know. Thank you." Tony smiled too; pleased she was proud of him for a change. Aht lo levad he had found out meant 'you are not alone.'

They continued talking before Ziva said goodnight and wandered off in the direction of her bedroom. Tony settled down on the sofa and waited listening for Ziva's slow breathing. He fell asleep too after several minutes, only to be awoken suddenly to screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dreaming

_Tony's here, I'm safe. But am I really safe? This is Tony DiNozzo we're talking about. What if Tony wasn't here? What sort of a state would you be in, Ziva? Would you be drowning your sorrows in vodka shots? Or would you be on a murderous rampage after the woman who killed the Director's wife and your Papa, Ziva?_

_Your Papa was murdered several weeks ago, Ziva. You are alone. You have no one left. No one cares about you. Not even Tony…_

Ziva woke with a scream. Tony dashed in through her bedroom door, gun in hand. "You alright, Ziva?"

"Sorry, Tony. Yes, I'm fine, just a bad dream." She rubbed her head and Tony put his gun on the top of her dresser.

"Want a hug?" Tony asked kindly. She nodded and he walked to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Do you care about me, Tony?" She hugged him and then pulled away.

"Of course I do, Ziva. We all do. Why? What's brought this on?" Tony asked resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Inner self argument. I'm alone."

"No your not. You have us. We'll be your family, Ziva." Tony said softly.

"So you care? About me?"

"Yes, Ziva. What…" He was cut off when Ziva pulled him towards her and kissed him full on the lips. He didn't react for a few seconds and then did, much to Ziva's surprise. Tony went with it, assuming the drink had gone to her head.

"I love you, Tony." Ziva said breathless after a few moments. Tony's heart leapt. He'd been trying to tell her that for years.

"I love you too, Ziva." He said quickly and kissed her again and again until every moment merged with the next.

The following morning, Tony woke to find Ziva lying across his chest and himself with a bad headache and his arms wrapped around Ziva's naked frame. He smiled, and then realisation set in. What the hell had he done? He'd slept with ZIVA DAVID.

Ziva shifted and groaned in her sleep before stirring and looking up at Tony. "Good morning, Tony."

"Hello, Ziva." Tony pulled a worried face and then realisation hit Ziva.

"Rule 12!" She said and Tony nodded.

"I don't mind. But what about you?" He asked.

"We knew this would happen eventually, Tony." Ziva said sitting up.

"It was a moment of weakness, right?" Tony asked running a hand up her back. Ziva shuddered.

"Yes. But I am willing to accept more weaknesses. Just so long as Gibbs doesn't find out." She said turning to Tony, who smiled.

"I think that can be arranged, Ziva David." He said seductively.

"You're going to kill me eventually, Tony DiNozzo." She said as his hand continued to trace patterns on her shoulder.

"Not too soon, my little Israeli weakness." Tony laughed. Ziva chuckled and settled down beside him in her bed again.

"And vice versa, DiNozzo."

The End.


End file.
